Funeral for a Friend
by donki-shouben
Summary: One of the GAang has died! Experience the funeral his friends give the deceased, based on Native American rituals. Adapted from the story titled "What If Zuko Won?"


**Author's Note: What if one of the GAang died? Here's a story that explores that concept. Plus, it uses actual funeral practices from the appropriate culture. This story is adapted from my W.I.T.C.H./Avatar AU tale, "What If Zuko Won?", which is in the W.I.T.C.H. section and features the cast of both **_**W.I.T.C.H.**_** and **_**Avatar**_** . In "What If Zuko Won", the Prince of the Fire Nation (using the power of **_**W.I.T.C.H.**_**'s Heart of Candracar) single-mindedly pursues his destiny (a much better destiny than in the **_**Avatar**_** series - Zuko's secret destiny is revealed at the end of Chapter 6) and is itself a spinoff of my epic "W.I.T.C.H. in the World of Avatar" (Read it! It's great! End of plug.) **

**In Chapter 5 of "What If Zuko Won" (the Day of Black Son chapter), the GAang and their allies launch an invasion of the Fire Nation to stop Fire Lord Zuko, Toph gets in a big fight with Cornelia the Earth Guardian, things don't go as planned, and someone pays the ultimate price.**

Avatar: Funeral for a Friend

By Shawn Evans

_Avatar: The Last Airbender and related characters copyright Nickelodeon_

It had been an epic battle, one that warriors would sing about for ages to come.

The nigh-impregnable Fire Nation had been invaded!

Never before had the mighty Nation of Fire suffered such a blow!

And the Freedom Fighters had one person to thank for their success...

...Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!

It was his clever plan that inspired the war machines, gained them undetectable entry to the enemy country, and gave them a tactical advantage over their foes.

And yet...There were some things no one can prepare for.

So when Sokka saw the girl he loved in mortal danger, he did the only thing he could.

His death stunned all of the Allies. While grieving, they barely managed to escape the re-grouped Fire Militia.

After sailing for many hours, Chief Hakoda's ship reached the spot for Sokka's burial at sea.

Under the moonless night sky of the New Moon (it was as if the youngster's death was a tragedy so great Yue, Sokka's former lover and the current, mournful Spirit of the Moon, unable to watch the sorrowful proceedings, turned her face from the world), Sokka's family and friends put to rest the body of the Water Tribe boy who had touched the lives of so many.

They prepared the funeral according to their custom, laying the body on whaleskin (if it was available; failing that, sealskin), and then painted Sokka's face to prepare him for the next world.

South Pole Water Tribe prayers were sung, and ceremonial dances were performed.

Then the most spiritual member of the Tribe customarily anointed the dead with the life-giving element, water, to aid the departed on its journey to the new life they now entered - that of a spirit.

Which meant that Katara had to anoint her own dead brother! The problem being that it must be done without weeping, so that the deceased's spirit is not distressed or delayed as it traveled to the next world.

Her father, Chief Hakoda, told Katara she didn't have to perform the ritual, that they could have another do it, such as Master Pakku. But the proud Water Tribe girl insisted, as she considered it her duty, both to her Tribe and to her family.

And as hard as it was, Katara did not shed a single tear during the entire ceremony. Once it was over, Aang and Toph escorted the emotional water bending lass away from the lifeless body of her brother. Only then did Katara break down and cry.

Following this, the members of the funeral party - Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, The Mechanist and others from the Earth Kingdom - each paid their respects to the deceased in their own way.

Katara: ...I...

The Mechanist: I never met anyone with such an incisive, analytical mind. Without you, I never would have created some of my most amazing inventions...Or kept the love of my son, Teo. Thank you, Sokka. Truly, the world has suffered a great loss.

Katara: ...I just want to say...

Suki: I never told you this before, but there have been a few male Kyoshi Warriors over the years, and we even have a modified kimono for them to wear. But you wore our dress anyway! Heh. I knew, from training you, that you were special, but I didn't realize how special until I saw you lead the invasion! You were incredible! It took all of my warrior's training not to run up to you and kiss you right there! (Sniff!) Goodbye, Sokka. There'll never be another like you.

Katara: ...It's just that...

Aang: I've lost so many, but losing you seems particularly tough. I'll dedicate my mission to you, Sokka. I'll stop the Fire Lord and help the world...No, that's the Avatar talking. And ever since you and Katara found me in the ice, you've been my best friend. Not the Avatar's best friend. My best friend. Me, Aang...I'll miss you, buddy. _(tears up)_

Katara: ...What I'm trying to say is...

Toph: Remember that time we totally stunk up the camp? Bato and the others were saying stuff like, "Did a herd of yaksheep die??" Ha! You were the only one who could ever beat me in a fart contest! _(Toph moves her head from side to side, listening to see if she can be overheard). _'Bye, Sokka. Love you.

Katara: ...You were the best brother anyone could ever have had...Goodbye, Sokka. Say hi to Mom for me.

For their part, Appa and Momo were sad, but respectful. (In a rare display of animal intelligence, Momo didn't even attempt to filch any of Sokka's tasty treats from the pocket of his corpse, something he had tried often when the Water Tribe boy slept in camp - which was why Sokka usually stayed in a tent!)

Finally, the people of the South Pole Water Tribe placed food and personal effects around Sokka, including his boomerang, which his father, Hakoda, broke and then secured to his son's person. The boomerang was created by Sokka; thus, the people of the Water Tribe believed Sokka's spirit was in the piece of curved wood, and needed a way to be released. The somber members of the Tribe then slowly lowered the teen warrior from the South Pole into the water, and all watched as the waves washed over him and took the youngster to a better place.

_I give you one thought to keep,_

_I am with you still - I do not sleep_

_I am the wind that blows_

_I am the sparkling glints on snow_

_I am the sunlight cured meat_

_I am the gentle summer's treat_

_I am the play of birds not in flight_

_I am the fish that leaps through the water by moonlight_

_I am the soft stars that shine in the sky_

_I am all that you see, by and by_

_Do not think of me and cry_

_I am not dead, I did not die_

_I am with you still at each new sun- and moon-rise._

- Funeral Prayer of the South Pole Water Tribe


End file.
